


Impulse

by herooflegend



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Exo Dysphoria, Exo Mods (Destiny), Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, It happens, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and I mean it, forgetting to put on your dick in advance, these two are really just so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herooflegend/pseuds/herooflegend
Summary: Echon comes back to the Last City after a mission on Io and stops by Leaf's cafe. They're both very happy to see each other again.
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DredgenTrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DredgenTrust/gifts).



> Echon belongs to Dave (aka DredgenTrust), who was also my wonderful beta.

Leaf waits for Echon behind their shop, holding the door open with one foot and leaning out into the alleyway. Echon’s just gotten back from Io this time, and Leaf can smell the sulfur on him as he dismisses his sparrow and walks over.

“Take that thing off so I can kiss you,” Leaf says, smiling, and taps at Echon’s helmet. It dematerializes a moment later and Leaf holds true to their promise. Echon is already blushing.

His hair is still slicked back, all neat and proper, to avoid mess when he takes off his helmet. Leaf cards their fingers through it, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. As they move away, they run their hands through Echon’s hair again, the clean-cut look already falling away.

They ruffle it more for good measure and Echon leans against them. His face is nearly bright red, but he looks happy. Leaf’s optics grow brighter - they can’t help it.

After a moment, they start pulling Echon inside. “C’mon, let’s go in. I’m tired of holding this thing open.” They kick a bit at the door.

“I could hold it,” Echon says. Leaf laughs and gently drags him into the back of the shop. The door slams shut behind them. Even with all the noise of a late night, the sound is no doubt heard by Leaf’s patrons deeper inside. Leaf forces themself not to care. If they’d wanted to close the door slower, they’d have to have taken their hands off Echon.

“Are you hungry?” they ask. They already know the answer. “You look tired. I could make you coffee? Oh… but I don’t want to keep you up…”

Echon nods. When Leaf cocks their head and blinks, inquisitive, Echon adds, “Both. Please.”

He starts heading towards the café proper, but Leaf stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “Wait. The café’s busy and I’m off tonight. Come upstairs?”

Leaf has a small apartment on the second floor. Thus far, Echon has never seen it. He nods before he can think about it too much. “Sure!” is all he says.

Leaf leads Echon up the stairway and into their living room. The wood is old enough now that it creeks under Echon’s feet as he bounds up after his partner. Leaf once told Echon that they worry sometimes, absentmindedly, that the weight of their body is enough to break the steps, but they both know it’s not.

The door at the top is unlocked and Leaf swings it open easily. It's wooden, unlike the heavy back door they came through before, and it hangs open as the pair pass through.

Leaf’s apartment is kept just as neat as the space below, if not more so. All pale colors - whites and tans and greys - with splashes of green, most in the form of plants spread through the space. Echon notes a large bed of herbs on a windowsill. He wonders if they use it in their cooking for the shop or if it’s just for them.

Leaf heads to the connected kitchen and lets Echon settle down. They wave at him from across the counter that separates the two rooms as he plops down onto the couch. He throws his feet up too and reclines, out of habit. Once he’s nice and comfy, he scans the room and notices a couple of the rocks he’s brought Leaf arranged nicely on a side table. He honestly didn’t expect Leaf to keep them.

“Is it alright if I order takeout?” Leaf calls from the kitchen. “I’m sorry. I can make coffee fine, but food is more work and I’m still tired from this morning. Busy day.”

“It’s fine. It’s fine! You don’t have to do anything,” Echon is quick to reassure them.

“I’ll have Mia place an order. I’ll be right back,” they say, already heading to the stairs again. Mia is no doubt still helping out at the café, happily chatting with customers.

When Leaf returns barely a minute later, Echon is staring at the rocks again. “Where did you put the rest of them? The rocks.”

“One is downstairs. I put it in a flower pot alongside some succulents! It was the oddly-colored one. And the color looks perfect there.” They can’t hold back a smile.

“The other one is in my bedroom.” Leaf hesitates for a long moment. “Do you want to see?”

Echon nods and stands up. “The bumpy one?”

“Mhmm. It looks like it's covered in bubbles.” Leaf hides their embarrassment by turning away to look down the hallway. “This way. Not there’s any other way to go.” If they had lips, they would bite them. Anything to shut up. They lead Echon down the hall anyways.

Echon peeks his head in as soon as they get to the doorway, all Hunter curiosity. To Leaf, it feels strangely intimate. Any other Guardian probably wouldn’t care, or even think about it, but Leaf’s been living in the same place for decades. This space is a part of them, as stupid as they think that sounds. And while they’ve had people to visit from time to time, the last person in their bedroom aside from Mia was Savvy, so, so many years ago. Leaf just doesn’t have many friends.

“It kind of looks like you,” Echon says, interrupting Leaf’s train of thought. Probably for the best. Leaf gives their own bedroom a once-over. The rest of their apartment is bright, all white and sunshine, but the blinds here are pulled closed, bedding and furniture all dark greys and blacks, just like Leaf. They’d never really thought about it before.

“Huh. I guess you’re right.” They give a tiny shrug and head towards the bed. Right next to it is a small circular table with a tray laid out on top. The tray contains some sort of arrangement - flowers, a couple candles, a few trinkets Echon doesn’t recognize, and one very lumpy rock. The set-up reflects a bit onto the glass tabletop. It looks nice.

“I put it together after you gave me the rocks. It’s just things that help me relax. So I sleep better.” They sit down on the bed before continuing. “I like to… Holding the rock is calming. It feels nice and it reminds me of you.”

Leaf feels so lucky they can’t blush, but they want to bury their face in the pillows nonetheless. Instead, they stare at the wall, avoiding Echon’s eyes at all costs.

“That’s really sweet! That’s nice. I’m glad it helps you.” Echon doesn’t know what else to say so he crosses the room and kisses Leaf before they can expect something more coherent.

“Yeah,” Leaf sighs. “Thank you for it. All of it.” They lean their forehead against Echon’s and turn off their optics. “Thank you for stopping by tonight, too. I really missed you.”

“Oh!” Echon says and then Leaf kisses him, cutting off anything more he has to say. Something about Echon, here, with them, has made Leaf braver than usual. More impulsive. He often has that effect on them. Leaf still doesn’t know what to make of it.

Leaf wraps their arms around Echon and holds him close with a hand against the back of his head, fingers carding through his hair again. They’ve never had a human partner before, and the feeling is still new even after a time together, and they really like it. Echon seems just as interested in the Exo before him. His fingers trail down the back of Leaf’s neck and run along his sides, feeling the bumps and edges in their plating. Leaf shivers.

“Hey. Hey,” Leaf says against Echon’s lips. Echon pulls away, just a little bit. He looks embarrassed. “Can I touch you?”

Echon leans his head back into Leaf’s hands. “You already are.”

“No, I mean… You know what I mean.” Leaf sighs. Gathers up the courage to be more direct. “Can I touch you more? Please.” It was an attempt, at least.

“Oh. _Oh_.” Echon’s blush from earlier had since faded but it’s back again in full force. “Sure.”

Leaf replies with an awkward laugh. “Alright,” they say, moving one hand to start undoing Echon’s chest armor. The other remains in his hair. For a brief second they remember how Echon melted into them in the doorway when they ruffled his hair. Warlock curiosity. They give it an experimental tug. In response, Echon moans. It sends a shock through Leaf’s body, and they can’t hold back a tiny sound, either. _Shit_.

Echon puts a hand over his mouth, lightning fast. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

Leaf can feel all other plans for the evening slipping away. “Oh my god. Echon. Don’t be.” Their voice is lower than usual - a bit of vocal programming they’d forgotten about until recently.

Before he can protest or otherwise delay, Leaf pulls Echon even closer, spreading their legs apart so he can stand between them. They drag him down for a kiss, pulling more at his hair, and he gasps into their mouth. Leaf wraps their legs around him, holding him tight against them, and fumbles at the straps of his armor.

“I can transmat it away,” Echon says, interrupting the kiss.

“I know. I like to take it off,” Leaf says. No room for shame anymore.

Echon laughs and Leaf feels it in their gut, like butterflies, and it’s endlessly cheesy. “Okay, okay. But let me help, or this will take forever.” Echon removes his hands from Leaf’s hips and shows them the clasps. They hurry to undo them, pulling off Echon’s armor and then his undershirt in quick succession.

Leaf’s hands on Echon’s bare chest are warm, almost hot, always burning with the Solar fire they hide inside themself. Echon leans into it. He starts to pull at Leaf’s shirt as well as he kisses them but gets distracted running his hands along the dark metal and synthetic muscle that makes up their arms. He can feel Leaf smile against his lips, mouth slightly ajar just before they break away to remove the shirt themself.

Once it’s off, Echon tries to get his hands on them again, but Leaf stops him. He can’t help the worry that claws at the edges of his mind.

“I just…” Leaf says. They throw their face in their hands, embarrassed. “I need to put on my dick.”

“Oh my god,” Echon says and drops his hands to his sides. “Again?”

“Yeah, I… I just didn’t think you’d be back today.”

Echon stifles a laugh. “I missed you.”

Leaf gives in and laughs too as they rifle through the drawers of their bedside table, looking at Echon’s dopey smile all the while. “Can’t imagine why, considering…” they turn away from Echon to see what they’re doing. “Ah! There we go.” They pull the mod out and set it beside them.

“Look away, this is embarrassing.” Leaf says but they’re already starting to pull off their leggings.

Echon pretends to look offended. “I watched last time!”

“You wanted to know how it works. Now you know.”

Echon squints at them. “Maybe I’ve forgotten.” Leaf rolls their eyes but doesn’t say another word in protest, just kicks their leggings off, tosses them into the laundry basket across the room, and carefully affixes the mod to the port between their legs.

They give a quiet, contented hum once it’s on and look up at Echon, still standing in front of them. Leaf grins, lights in their mouth glowing bright green. “Your turn to be embarrassed,” they say, and reach for Echon’s belt.

Luckily for Leaf, they don’t need any help with this one, and they undo it easily, sliding it out from the belt loops and setting it aside. They move to pull at Echon’s pants, but think better of it, noticing the complex plating strapped over them. Echon will have to deal with that later. Instead, Leaf moves a hand to Echon’s crotch and rubs at him through his pants. He’s already a bit hard and Leaf can’t help being pleased by that. They certainly can’t help being pleased by the tiny sound that escapes Echon’s mouth at the pressure.

“I’m transmatting these off,” Echon manages to say. Leaf has yet to remove their hand, but they don’t complain. The pants and accompanying armor dissolve into data.

Leaf gives into the impulse and moves their hand from Echon’s dick and back to his hair. Echon mumbles in complaint at the loss, but cries out as Leaf pulls hard at the hair on the back of his head. He falls into them, buries his face into their shoulder, and Leaf lets him.

When the shock fades, Echon presses kisses along Leaf’s neck. They tilt their head to the side to give him better access and breathe out tiny gasps as he bites at the edge of their jaw.

“Echon,” they say, trying to get his attention. It sounds so desperate. “ _Echon_.”

“Mmm?” Echon hums against their neck.

“Can you suck me off?” Leaf can’t quite make it a demand, but it has the intended effect. Echon drops to his knees.

He leans forward and kisses up their thighs. Leaf sighs. “Just like that…” They weave their hands through Echon’s hair, trying not to grab on too hard. Not yet.

Echon kisses at the plating on the inside of their thigh, mouths at the edge where it gives way to more flexible material. Leaf opens their mouth to say _please_ , to say _Echon, you’re so good_ and _I need you on me_ , but all words are lost when Echon’s hand wraps around the base of their dick and he pulls the rest of them into his mouth. Leaf cries out, tries and fails to choke the sound, because it's much louder than they’d have liked and the walls of the shop aren’t that thick, when you think about it. But they aren’t thinking about it, not really. Not with Echon sucking on the head of their dick, not with his hand wrapped around them. Especially not with the sounds Echon makes when Leaf’s hands tighten in his hair.

“Echon, you’re doing so good,” Leaf says and it’s barely anything but they still sound wrecked. “You feel so good. You’re perfect.” Echon moans around their cock at the praise and Leaf cries out again. If their customers on the floor below hear them, that’s their problem, not Leaf’s. Leaf is too far gone, too happy with Echon around them like this, kneeling for them like this. They can feel the sounds Echon is making. He seems so content between their legs, aroused by nothing more than the sound of Leaf’s voice and the weight of their cock on his tongue. Leaf wants to give him nothing less than the world. He deserves nothing less.

Echon removes his hand and Leaf pulls hard at his hair, dragging him down further. Echon lets it happen, is receptive even, drawing them in all the way to the hilt. He swallows around them and Leaf wants to cry. They want to let Echon know how good it feels, but they can’t get a word out between all the broken sounds they’re making, so they take one of Echon’s hands and bring it to their mouth, press gentle kisses to his wrist and palm and muffle their cries against his skin.

Echon draws back almost all the way, then goes down again and Leaf’s grip in his hair tightens. They try to loosen up again, let Echon move on his own, but a few more bobs of his head and Leaf is holding him flush against them, hair a mess tangled between their fingers. They drop Echon’s hand, the one they’d been smattering with kisses a moment earlier, and slam their own hand over their mouth. It does nothing to cover up their moan as they finish in Echon’s mouth.

Their vision is hazy but their eyes are bright as always as they look down at Echon, still kneeling in front of them. He looks like a wreck, with wet lips and pink-stained cheeks. His hair is something else entirely, a mess in its own right. Leaf feels a spark of pride at that, but they can’t help their worry either.

“ _Fuck_. Echon. You’re amazing. Are you okay?” Their voice is rough now. Another subroutine, another simulated reaction.

Echon looks up at Leaf, his eyes wide and his pupils dilated. He looks so beautiful, so much more than anything Leaf could have ever imagined for themself, and they want to cry all over again. “Did I do okay?” Echon asks, his voice just as rough as Leaf’s.

“Yes,” they sigh, still a little dazed. “Yes. Echon, you’re so good. You’re so good for me.” They lay a hand against Echon’s cheek and stroke it with their thumb, gentle and loving. “I can never say that enough. But how are you?”

Echon leans into the touch. Somehow even metal is comforting if it’s Leaf. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” Leaf interrupts with a quiet _you are_ but Echon keeps talking. “I like… uh. I like making you feel good.”

Leaf brings themself to look into Echon’s eyes. It’s uncomfortable for them, but they want to see him like this. “God. You do.” The look in Echon’s eyes is so intense, too much for Leaf and they break eye contact after only a short moment to look down at the floor in front of them. The tiny bit of avoidance they’d granted themself is ruined when they notice that Echon’s still hard as all hell. They can tell he’d been grinding against the mattress while he got Leaf off. “Echon… let me… Hold on.”

They lean down and loop both of their arms under Echon’s and hoist him up onto the bed. He makes a small noise of confusion at the motion and tilts his head. “Huh?”

“Let me make you feel good, too.” They sound almost pleading. They may as well be.

“You don’t have to.”

Leaf frowns. “Please. I want to.” That’s all they say but they silently curse the name of everyone who has ever hurt Echon. “Do you want me to?”

“Shit, Leaf. Of course.”

Leaf responds by pushing Echon back so he lies flat against the bed and climbing over him. They lay against him, press kisses to his neck. A favor returned from earlier. They don’t have much in the way of teeth, but they do their best to bite down anyways and Echon stifles a moan. “Just relax,” they mumble into his shoulder. “I’ve got you.”

Leaf continues their shower of kisses across Echon’s chest while they reach between them and wrap their hands around his dick. Echon gasps at the sudden sensation and Leaf draws that noise out further with lazy strokes. They run their other hand over Echon’s torso at the same time, plated fingertips dragging along his side, exploring the scars on his chest. Human bodies seem so soft to Leaf and they’re always afraid of hurting Echon. But they also know how strong he is, how much power is coiled within. They run their palm across Echon’s biceps, feeling the lean muscle there. When they first met, they were in awe of the contradictions, to be so soft yet so strong. They don’t think they’ll ever stop feeling that way.

To Leaf, Echon is a warrior. They can’t help wanting to see him fall apart at their hand.

They speed up their strokes on him, moving further down on the bed to press kisses to his stomach and hips as well. They trail their hand from his chest and down his side. They don’t have fingernails - damn that, really - but they do their best to drag the edges of plating across his skin. Echon squirms and lets out a gasp that makes Leaf almost forgive the faults of their body. Echon has never seen them as faults.

Leaf’s hand continues over Echon’s hip, slow and deliberate, and slides between his thighs. They nudge his legs further apart with their knee and move their hand lower to press against his hole. They look towards Echon’s face, head tilted slightly. “Can I…?” Their voice is soft enough they worry Echon won’t hear it, but he nods after a moment, his hands gripping Leaf’s sheets, ruining their perfectly made bed.

Permission granted, Leaf rolls over off of Echon, letting go of his dick in the process. Still laying in bed, they dig through their drawers and grab a small bottle, then sit up and move towards Echon so they’re kneeling over him, between his legs. Nudge them just a couple inches further apart, for good measure.

Through the whole process, Echon stared at the ceiling, breathing ragged. His vision is blurry and the small lights on Leaf’s ceiling look like little stars. When Leaf moves over him, he pulls his eyes away and looks to them. They open the bottle and coat the fingers of their right hand, toss the bottle aside where it lands on the edge of the bedside table and bounces off to the floor. Leaf leaves it there.

They lean forward, nearly laying on top of Echon again, and pepper his lower abdomen in tiny kisses. Echon whines, wanting more, and Leaf concedes. They take Echon in hand again and resume their lazy strokes from before, still kissing along Echon’s torso. The elbow of their other arm rests on Echon’s thigh, their slicked up hand hovering above the sheets. So careful not to make a mess. When Echon seems well enough adjusted, they move back to his hole and press in a single finger, just barely to the second knuckle.

They glance at Echon, quickly check if he’s okay, but he catches their eyes and gives Leaf an almost silent “please.” They thrust their finger in the rest of the way, keep their vision on him as they try to move both hands in tandem. Echon squeezes his eyes shut and pulls at the sheets when Leaf adds a second finger not long after. They adjust their position slightly, changing the angle of the fingers inside Echon and bite down their own arousal at the sound he makes when they press against his prostate.

They hold that angle, draw their fingers over the tip of Echon’s cock. He thrusts into their hand and they can’t tear their eyes away from him. They don’t know why they’d ever want to. They speed up their ministrations and don’t slow down until Echon gasps and comes against his stomach. Leaf strokes him through it, doesn’t remove their fingers until Echon is completely spent.

When they finally pull away, they haul themself higher up on the bed and lie down next to Echon. Leaf lays a gentle kiss on his cheek and whispers to him, “I know I’ve said it already, so many times tonight, but you’re so good.” Their voice is even quieter when they add “I adore you,” and rest their head against his.

They want so badly to clean up the mess but they give in for a moment, just a moment, to exist alongside Echon. Listen to his breathing. Feel his heartbeat and the warmth of his body.

When they’ve reached their limit, they get up and head to the bathroom. Wash both their hands, careful to clean lube and Echon’s come from their joints and plating. Satisfied, they grab a hand towel and wet it just slightly in one corner. In the bedroom, they sit before Echon on the bed and wipe him off with the dry part of the towel first, then clean him carefully with the rest. They do their best to clean the lube from between his legs, as well. It’s not perfect, but they’ll have to take it.

Maybe they can convince him to shower with them later.

Leaf adds the towel to the laundry basket and takes it all down the hall. When they return, Echon is sitting up halfway, leaning on his elbows.

“Sorry. Laundry,” they state, as if that’s enough of an explanation. Echon seems to accept it so they join him in bed again, sitting at his side with their legs crossed.

“Food should be here soon,” Leaf says and reaches over to run their hands through Echon’s hair, across his cheek, thumb rubbing gently over his marking.

“‘m tired.” Echon says, clearly still a little dazed, and Leaf laughs.

“It’s late,” they explain, though it’s obvious, and then think for a moment. “I can have Mia transmat the food up here. We could eat in bed.”

Echon nods, perking up a bit, and Leaf sends Mia a mental message about the food. “Ghosts are the best.”

“And the worst,” Leaf replies easily, thinking of Mia’s frequent pestering.

While they wait for the food to appear, Leaf and Echon fall into easy conversation. Echon recalls his latest mission and Leaf updates Echon on City drama from the past week. Conversation continues as they eat until Leaf remembers to check the time. The sun will be coming up soon.

“We should rest,” they say, trying to look demanding. “You can stay here.”

“Alright,” Echon smiles, mischievous. “Can I borrow this pillow for the couch?” He grabs one of the pillows off Leaf’s bed.

Leaf’s best demanding-face falls away into a grin. “You stay right here.” They grab the pillow from Echon’s hands and hit him with it lightly. “Dumbass.”

Echon makes a noise of protest and tries to grab the pillow back, but it’s half-hearted and he’s even more tired than he thought. Leaf lays the pillow back down and pulls the sheets away so Echon can get under. They hold up a single finger, _one moment_ , and get up to find pajamas to wear. They hate sleeping naked.

Leaf freezes part way through pulling on the loose tank top they grabbed from the closet. Echon watches with his eyebrows raised.

“Oh my god,” they say. “I left the coffee on.”

“I don’t care,” Echon sighs. “Lay with me.”

Leaf resigns themself to Mia’s disappointment the following day and slides in next to Echon. Strange as it is, they can’t bring themself to care, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
